Make it Work
by SourApplez
Summary: A trainer and his Gardevoir spend time together following their bitter-sweet victory of winning their eighth badge. You know the rest. Female Gardevoir x Male Human, Lemon, one-shot.


**Author's Note: Lemon. And I don't own pokémon (if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing smut.) That is all.**

* * *

 **Make it Work**

I should have been happy. After four long years, I finally won my eighth badge. It was what I had always wanted. When I left home at age fourteen, my parents had told me that I probably wouldn't win every badge, not out of malice, but out of realistic concern. So many trainers tried and failed to win even one badge, let alone all eight. But that day, I did it. My battle with Juan, the Sootopolis gym leader, was one of the most exciting fights of my life. It came down to Azura, my Gardevoir, and Juan's Kingdra. I figured that my Gardevoir, being part fairy-type, would have won easily, but the battle remained highly competitive. Finally, Azura hit the Kingra with a Moonblast, and that was that. The audience cheered, Juan congratulated me, and he gave me the Rain Badge.

I should have been happy. Eight badges meant that I could challenge Hoenn's Elite Four. I didn't have delusions of grandeur about the whole situation, however. I knew that I was a good trainer, but not a great one. Not yet, at least. The chances of me defeating even one member of the Elite Four were unlikely. Still, the future looked bright. I thought about traveling the world, earning badges from other regions, and maybe entering one of the global tournament circuits. I knew that becoming a champion anywhere was near impossible, but perhaps I could eventually become an Elite Four member or a gym leader in another region. If not that, maybe just another globetrotting trainer. Traveling the world… that sounded nice too.

I should have been happy. I stood up from sitting on the edge of the bed. It was a nice hotel room with dark-gray carpeted floor, white walls, a big plasma screen TV, and a large bed topped with a white comforter that ended in a black headboard. Very modern and very expensive. I always liked to splurge after a big win; it was an old habit. The room was nice, but I felt so lonely. Azura, my Gardevoir, was there, but she was deep within her evening meditation, eyes closed, levitating over the posh, charcoal-colored sofa. Even after the rough battle she endured that day, she looked as though she had been relaxing all day. Of course, a use of the move Recover and a quick visit to the pokémon center would do that for her. She was one of my strongest pokémon, but the thing that caught people's eyes the most was her coloring. While most Gardevoir had green hair, green arms, and a green inner-skirt, Azura was blue in those places. Additionally, her eyes and the horn coming from her chest were orange instead of red. She was a shiny, and a beautiful one at that. Strong and rare, so many trainers wanted me to trade her for their best, but I refused and I always would.

I should have been happy. Not wanting to break my pokémon from her trance, I walked out to the balcony connected to my room. Sootopolis was a beautiful city, nestled within the white stones of the gigantic, dormant volcano. From where I stood, I could see the whole city, including the gym and the lake in the mountain's crater. What a beautiful city, albeit, hard to reach and oddly placed. It was midnight and unlike many cities, Sootopolis was beginning to slumber, as many of the lights had died out. My room was one of the few rooms where the lights that were still on, save the few bars that were still open. The only other lights were the moon and stars that I could see beyond the mouth of the volcano. But in that night, I felt so alone.

I should have been happy.

But I wasn't. I felt empty and isolated. And it was because of _her_.

There were nine who were with me through thick and thin throughout my journey. Eight of them were my pokémon: Phoenix the Blaziken (my first pokémon), Azura the Gardevoir, Freight Train the Aggron, Forest the Shiftry, Meteor the Salamence, Majesty the Milotic, Flash the Linoone, and Wheeler the Donphan. A strong and diverse team that I switched between depending on the situation, I loved each of my pokémon, and each one of them had had a hand in my success. But the ninth being on my journey was not a pokémon, but a girl. I knew how stupid it was to get hung up on a girl, but Melissa had been just as much a part of my journey as my pokémon. We both grew up in Petalburg together, having been best friends since we were six. She was the one who pushed me to become a trainer in the face of my parents' pessimism. We traveled together, earning seven of the eight badges side by side. During our time together, we fell in love and lost our virginities to each other. We were supposed to challenge the league together, and if that failed, we would go on to see the world together.

That was no longer in the cards. It was hard to say what exactly started the fall of our relationship. But I began to notice Melissa being a bit distant. I didn't think much of it though until I caught her with another guy on top of her. During the shouting, tears, and angry words that followed, little was actually said, but the general theme seemed to be that she was bored with me, but I never got much detail-wise beyond that. Things just sort of fell apart, and I didn't know why. If I knew, at least I'd have some closure.

But life goes on. I continued on my own, training and battling even harder. I had to prove to myself that I didn't need her to get the eighth badge. Winning that badge should have made me happy, but I just felt hollow… and horny. It had been awhile since I had felt that way. The post-breakup depression, combined with me forcing myself to work extra hard had pushed my sexual urges to the side. After finally earning my eighth badge and getting a room with a king-sized bed, I really just wanted to fuck somebody. I never had a one-night stand before, but had I considered it earlier, I could have tried to pick up one of the gym trainers after my match, considering that they were all female. There were a few bars in town. If I really felt like putting in the effort, I could have gone to one of those in search for someone, but I was feeling too tired to try. Hell, in that moment, I'd even tease myself by going to a strip club, but in a small, conservative city like Sootopolis, I doubted there was one. Sighing, I leaned on the balcony railing and stared into space, knowing that I'd probably have to resort to jacking off. Fan-fucking-tastic.

" _Could you close the door, please? You're letting in a draft."_

It was Azura. Being a psychic-type pokémon, she could communicate with me telepathically. Nodding my head, I returned to the room and shut the door behind me before sitting back down on the bed. My Gardevoir finished her meditation and she stood up, floated to my side, and sat next to me. I looked over at her and smiled. She was a beautiful pokémon, her white skin free of blemishes, her hair clean and fixed in front of her eyes as she liked it, and her lithe, human-like form, while delicate, was in shape from her training. I was so proud of her progress as a pokémon. Just sitting next to her made the drafty room feel a little bit warmer.

"Sorry if I messed up your meditation. I didn't-"

" _You're fine. I can tell that you need me to talk to you."_

I smiled a bit wider, at the sound of her telepathic voice, both feminine and gentle. It was no secret that among my eight pokémon, I had a very close relationship with my Gardevoir. I loved all of my pokémon, but my relationship with them was limited by their intelligence. Most of them had animal-level intelligence. Some of them were a bit smarter than others, but couldn't communicate at an intelligent level, even if Azura helped by translating what they said. But Azura had human-level intelligence and ever since she was a Ralts, we talked with each other about nearly everything. To strengthen the connection, her species was gifted at reading emotion. She always knew how I felt, even if I tried to lie about it. Whenever one of us was experiencing times of trouble, the other was there for support. So of course, following my breakup with Melissa, my Gardevoir served as my confidant.

"It's nothing," I answered, knowing that she'd see right through me. "I'm just tired."

" _You are tired, but this isn't nothing,"_ she answered, her mouth falling into a frown. " _You know you can't hide your feelings from me. We should talk."_

"Azura, there's nothing to talk about. Nothing that we haven't already discussed, at least." We had talked the topic of Melissa to death for the past few months.

" _But it still bothers you, so we need to talk about it,"_ Azura answered, her frown softening some. " _I know you miss her, even though you say don't. I know that you loved her. That you still love her hopelessly, knowing that she'll never be back, and that even if she did come back, she'd hurt you again."_

I shrugged. "Well, you pretty much summed it up. I guess we don't have to talk about it anymore."

" _It just pains me to see you so sad,"_ Azura answered, reaching her slender hand out and touching my shoulder. There was a slight psychic vibration against my shoulder where she touched me. " _Look at us. Look at all of us. You, me, and the rest of the team: we won the eighth badge today. We'll get to challenge the strongest trainers in Hoenn soon. I remember during your first year of trainer, a month after you caught me. You told me that if it weren't for Melissa, you would never have left to become a trainer. But you didn't need her then and you don't need her now. We did it on our own. I just wish you could see that."_

"I can and I do," I replied, smiling again. "We did great, didn't we? I just... it's gonna take some time, you know?"

" _I know. But no matter who comes and goes, who breaks your heart, or who hurts you, I'll be here for you. I always have and I always will."_ She smiled softly as she said this, brushing a strand of blue hair from out in front of her eyes. She was right. Gardevoir bonded with their trainers for life, and their lifespan was comparable to that of humans.

"And I thank you for that." I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before hugging her in a tight embrace. Hugging a Gardevoir like that wasn't like hugging any other pokémon; it was as if our bodies melded together. When we separated, I felt a bit cold, following the embrace. Sleepy even.

" _Do you want to watch TV? The brochure says they have complimentary HBO here."_

"Nah, I don't think there's anything I want to see tonight," I admitted. Even if there was, I wasn't in the mood. "I just want to sleep."

" _Okay."_

Giving my Gardevoir a pat on the shoulder, I stood up and moved to the back of the bed, pulled the sheets back, and slid in. Azura was kind enough to turn the lights off telekinetically, save the bedside lamp which partially lit the loom. She knew I always liked to have one light on when I slept because I got easily disoriented in pure darkness.

"Goodnight, Azura. Love ya."

" _I love you too..."_

Her tone seemed… peculiar, but I was too tired to ask her about it. It was selfish of me, especially after how she had taken time to comfort me. But I was already drifting away to sleep.

" _Hey,"_ her voice came from the side of the bed I faced away from.

"Yes, Azura?" I mumbled in reply.

" _May I share the bed with you?"_

That question perked me up a little bit. "No. You can have the couch or your pokeball. Or I can take you to the pokémon center if you want to sleep there." I really didn't want to walk all the way to the pokémon center, though, so I hoped that wasn't her choice.

" _Why?"_ Her voice projected itself as almost a whine.

"Fine, you can have the bed. I'll take the couch." I turned over towards her and began to scoot out, but she stopped me, touching my shoulder.

" _I think this could help. I know you haven't been sleeping well since she-"_

"I said no," I answered with a groan. It was too late for that line of suggestions.

" _Why not?"_

"Because it's weird," I answered. It was one thing to cuddle up with a small pokémon like I used to do with Phoenix back when he was a Torchic. But with a human-sized, human-formed pokémon, it was a very questionable practice. There was always some weirdo out there doing weird shit with his pokémon that set the precedent for that sort of thing.

" _You used to let me sleep with you when I was younger,"_ she pointed out.

"Damn it, don't phrase it like that," I answered, feeling the pit in my stomach grow deeper. "You were a Ralts back then. And you had those recurring nightmares. I let you snuggle up with me because it comforted you."

" _So, let me comfort you and help you sleep well. I owe it to you."_ Azura's eyes met mine and she tilted her head slightly. Combined with that cute little smile, I couldn't help but spoil her.

I sighed, defeated. "Fine. It's king-sized, so there's enough room. Just... give me some space.

" _Thank you."_

I got back into bed and sidled over to my side. I felt Azura move into the bed, though just barely, as she was graceful when sliding under the covers. It was... awkward. This whole situation was so strange, but I tried to put it behind me. I wanted to sleep and I was tired enough that sleep should have come easy. But like my Gardevoir had pointed out, I just couldn't. I fidgeted around a bit, trying to get comfortable. It didn't help that my Gardevoir was only inches away. It was so strange..

" _You feel uncomfortable."_ Azura said that as a fact, not a question. " _Do you want a massage?"_

That actually sounded appealing. Having been on the road for so long, I always had back pain from carrying all my gear with me. But I saved a lot of money by letting Azura massage me, as opposed to going to a masseuse or a chiropractor. She was really good at it. Still, in that particular situation, it was weird, but I really wanted to sleep and a massage might help.

"That actually sounds really nice," I answered. I began to sit up, but she had beat me to the punch, and with a gentle, telekinetic push, she forced me back against the mattress.

" _No... Lie on your stomach."_

"Okay?" I should have questioned it further, but I didn't. Instead, I obeyed and rested on my stomach. I expected her to kneel at my side to do what she did, but I was taken by surprise when instead, she straddled my pelvis. "Wait, what are you-"

" _Shush, this will help! Trust me."_

I was already too relaxed that I didn't protest any further. The massage that followed was one of her best. What made it so amazing was how she used her psychic powers as she went. Along with physically rubbing my neck, shoulders, and back with her soft, delicate hands, she also sent delicate telekinetic vibrations around the areas she touched. It felt so good; as if her hands themselves were vibrating as she touched me. Simultaneously, she was also transmitting so much warmth into my back, like I was taking a hot shower on a cold day. It didn't take long for me to start moaning lightly as her hands rubbed up and down my back. I felt as if I was melting into the bed as she went and I almost forgot the questionable position Azura placed herself in on top of me.

" _Do you like it?"_

"Yes..." I wanted to take my shirt off so I could feel her hands directly against my skin, but even in my ultra-relaxed state, I knew that that was in "weird" territory. No, the massage was great as it was. Still, I wish I could have more... more _something_. And I felt that when I got an erection.

 _Great._ I had a boner while getting a massage from my Gardevoir. Suddenly, I was neck deep in "weird" territory and it was something that was out of my control. What was worse was that Azura probably knew I had one too. She was so in tune with how I was feeling that she probably sensed it, which I thought would have weirded her out. Surprisingly, no, she kept going. She probably figured it was my crazy teenage hormones or something.

After a few more minutes, she stopped. I figured she'd get off me and let me go, but instead, she leaned forward and pressed her chest against my back. As she pressed, the malleable horn on her chest bent sideways. In the heat of battle, the protrusion was often hard as a source of extending her psychic abilities and serving as a last line of defense, but outside of battle, it was soft, like the rest of her body. As her body rested on top of mine, she felt almost weightless, but I couldn't move out from under her. Either the massage had left me in a helpless state or she was using her telekinesis to hold me there.

"Azura?"

"Mmmmm," she hummed outside of her telepathy right in my ear. She appeared to smelling my hair as she nuzzled against the side of my head. The whole thing was getting stranger. What was she doing? I'd known her for four years now and while she was always affectionate, she never acted this physically affectionate. Come to think of it, it was the physically closest anybody had ever been to me since Melissa. I felt an uncomfortable feeling stirring inside me.

"Azura, what are you doing?" I tried to scoot out from under her, but I couldn't, as she held me in place with her legs. Had I been more awake, maybe I could have forced my way out, but not when I was half-asleep and incredibly relaxed. Instead, I slowly rolled over in place and immediately regretted it. If she hadn't sensed it already, she would definitely feel my cock pressing up against my boxers and against her groin. Still, she didn't seem to notice it or she didn't show it. She was sitting straight up, looking down at me, her eyes half-open and a that soft smile still on her face from earlier.

"Is everything okay?"

She didn't answer me, so I sat up, but she didn't move. Instead, she slowly extended her arms to my shoulders. Without breaking eye contact with me, she began moving her hips back and forth against mine, closing her eyes a little bit more while letting out a soft, low moan. I felt like I was hit with a Thunder Wave. It all felt so out of left-field and I was too tired and surprised to react. Then, she moved forward into a kiss. Like her hands, her mouth was so warm and inviting. For a moment in my stupor, I kissed her back. It just felt so good. Like, _really fucking_ good. But the kiss also re-energized me and that's when I pulled away. I was horrified at what had just happened, but I kept a calm face. Wrong as the situation was, I didn't want to hurt her.

"Azura... no. No, we can't do this. I can't do this." Gently, I took her hands from my shoulders and lowered them.

" _Why not?"_ She wasn't doing that fake whine from earlier. Instead, she looked absolutely heartbroken, especially in her eyes; those crestfallen, orange eyes.

"Why not?" Did I really need to explain it to her? "I'm a human and you're a pokémon, that's why not."

" _So?"_

"So, it's just not right. You should be with your own kind." I had actually tried to get her to meet with male Gardevoir and Gallade in the past, but she was picky. I tried to push her off, but she held her position. That was not doing my boner any favors.

" _I told you, I don't want any of them, and I'm telling you now that I want you,"_ she demanded, a little bit of venom in her voice. " _I want you! What's wrong with that?"_

"A lot, that's what!" I immediately thought of my parents and how they'd probably disown me if they knew I was sexually involved with a pokémon, even if it was a human-like one like my Gardevoir. I thought of my friends, who would probably all think I was a freak if they knew. And then, there was society at large. It actually wasn't illegal in Hoenn to have a romantic, sexual relationship a pokémon, provided that they had human-level intelligence and they were consenting. That being said, you might as well have been added to the sex-offender registry because that's how people would treat you. In many other regions, it wasn't legal, so good luck traveling with that sort of relationship. Good luck getting a sponsorship down the line if those details got out. Good luck having a life in general. "If anybody found out-"

" _Then we don't have to tell anybody,"_ Azura answered, running her hand through my hair. " _I know this isn't easy for you, but-"_

"No, it isn't." I said, finally agreeing with her. "You are my friend. My _best_ friend. You've always been here for me and you have no idea how much I appreciate that. But we can't do _this_. It would ruin everything I've- no, we've ever worked for. It would ruin us. I'm sorry."

I thought being firm about the situation would work. Sure, it would make things a bit awkward for a little bit; maybe I'd switch her off the team for a little while to let her cool off. But I wasn't ready to see Azura's face fall even further into distraught. Her eyes watered, her bottom lip quivered, and she started crying. Her sobs were quiet, but each of them broke my heart. I hadn't seen her cry since she was a Ralts. I remember when I was trying for the second badge, I lost on the first attempt, and Azura cried for hours, blaming herself for the loss. She took it much harder than I did and I had to repeatedly remind her that it wasn't her fault; that there was no shame in losing a hard-fought match. Seeing her cry again cut me deep, as I hated to see her look so sad.

"Baby, no, please don't cry." I pulled her closer into a hug, letting her cry into my shoulder. The whole thing still felt inappropriate because I _still_ had a boner, but I tried to give her some sort of peace. "Look, everything is going to be okay. We'll just-"

" _No, you'll hate me now. Or resent me. I just thought I could make you happy and that maybe... maybe you could love me,"_

"You do make me happy, and I do love you. Just not... I can't stand to see you so sad." I ran my hand through her silky, blue hair. Her sobs slowed and she pulled away slightly.

" _I'm sorry. I just thought maybe you'd feel the same way."_

"Wait… what do you mean?"

" _I sensed it in you, in the recesses of your thoughts, sometimes when you look at me, sometimes when you're deep within your own mind. I thought maybe you wanted me in that way too; both emotionally and physically."_

I felt a cold chill run through my body. She probably wasn't wrong. I always recognized how beautiful and feminine her body was; how sweet and loyal she was. Maybe I had thoughts of us being something more? I was a teenage male, after all, with raging hormones and whatnot. Maybe there were times where I was attracted to her, but I repressed them, recognizing them as inappropriate. Did I have feelings for her? Was that possible?

" _I know you still love Melissa. But she was cruel to you. You know I'm bonded to you for life. I would never betray you. I could never betray you."_

She was right about all of that. Her species was undyingly loyal to their trainers, willing to sacrifice everything for their safety. But it all felt so wrong… Then again, we were alone in that room, safe from a cruel world. We had been through everything together and after all we had shared, I could not think of a person or pokémon that knew me or loved me more than she did.

"Azura, I'm scared."

" _I promise that you'll never need to be scared as long as we have each other."_

Admittedly, I didn't feel any less scared. I knew what consequences I would face. But strangely, I also felt so comfortable. The pretty pokémon who sat on my lap… I needed her. And maybe she needed me. I never thought that we would need each other in a way like what she had suggested, but in that moment, she felt so warm, so inviting, so… _right_. But on top of that level of trust we had, I also felt immense lust. Her body against mine, that beautiful face that I wanted to kiss, those subtle curves that just begged to be caressed. Right then and there, I needed her, both mentally and physically.

I kissed her. That time, I took her by surprise, but she reacted better than I had. When we pulled away, I let out a nervous laugh, which she returned. The kisses that followed started slow. Our lips would meet for a second or two, not quite open mouth just yet. She could still tell that I was uncomfortably testing the waters, but I didn't want to stop. Slowly, the kisses grew deeper and our tongues entered the mix. Every once in awhile, her kisses were punctuated with a brief, tiny bursts of psychic energy. It was cute and it only made me want to kiss her more. All the while, she steadily rocked her hips against mine, steadily making me even hornier. My hands lowered to her waist and then her hips. I gave her rear a squeeze, surprised at how nice that felt. Azura was always petite and thin, but she still had curves. However, they were covered by her skirt. Inconvenient. I went to lift it, but she gently pushed my hand down.

" _I'll take care of that."_ Her lengthy skirt disappeared in a matter of seconds, seeming to be absorbed into her skin. I completely forgot about how amorphous that part of her body was. It was a part of her body, but like all Gardevoir, she wore it for modesty. For all intents and purposes, she was naked.

"Holy shit." I was able to freely touch her legs and ass. So smooth. So lovely. But she wasn't done.

" _You need to take something off now. It's only fair."_ She raised an eyebrow and gave me a smile that I could only define as "filthy".

Without waiting for me to even respond with some sort of gesture, she slowly removed my shirt and briskly tossed it aside. I felt so exposed, sitting under her in only my boxers, but she made me feel hot with her touch on my chest. First my pectorals and then down to my abdominals, she let her hands drift.

" _You're so hot."_ And she looked so hungry.

She pushed me back on the bed, lying on top of me and attacking my mouth with hers and her tongue. She was so aggressive and I just let her have me. Meanwhile, I let my hands drift between her back, her abs, and her chest. I had almost forgot how ripped she was. On the battlefield, she was glass cannon: fast and hard hitting but falling after two or three blows. But while she was delicate by pokémon standards, she was still deceptively fit. Her breasts too… usually, I never noticed them (or at least I forced myself not to.) While prominent, they weren't huge or anything. Still, they were perky and firm. I wanted desperately to tickle them with my tongue, but Azura still hadn't gotten her fill of kissing me. But I couldn't complain.

The makeout section was hot as hell, especially since she kept grinding her crotch against mine. I was really digging that. She was so close, yet simultaneously so far away. And that's when I decided: I _needed_ to fuck her. Her body was practically begging for it. In the midst of all the action, I remembered that I didn't have any condoms, but would I really need them? No, I couldn't get her pregnant. Thank Arceus for that, because it had been awhile since I went in raw and that sounded great. Plus, she was petite, and on top of her being a virgin… I bet she was tight. But what made it all really hot was that looming feeling of how wrong it was. It felt so naughty, like when I was a kid and I found my dad's porn stash. Or the first time I touched myself while watching a dirty video on the internet, knowing that I could get caught. Those dirty feelings about this risky, socially punishable behavior made me feel simultaneously sick and excited. I never wanted that feeling to end.

I slowly sat up, pushing her with me, but it didn't stop her. I was the one to break the kisses, finally moving my mouth to her left breast. I normally never noticed her nipples, as they were the same color as the rest of her skin, so unless they were erect, they were pretty much invisible. I sucked it for few seconds before tickling it with a few quick flicks of my tongue. She let out a soft moan and I could feel goosebumps run up and down her body. Slowly, my mouth drifted up her body, giving her small kisses as I went before I began kissing her neck. That really got her as I felt around for a sensitive spot. I kind of wanted to give her a hickey, but I figured that would be suspicious. No, I wouldn't risk it. Instead, I gave her light kisses on her neck while I lowered my right hand down her body.

I wasn't sure how the a Gardevoir's anatomy down there compared to a human's, but I was pleasantly surprised that from first impressions, it didn't feel that different. I found her clit and began rubbing circles on it with both my index and middle fingers. That, combined with me kissing her neck got her worked up. She tilted her head back and let out a loud gasp, followed by a not-so-soft collection of moans. She lost her grip on me, so I held her with my left hand as I touched her with my right. I moved my lips up to her ear, which I nibbled between breathing hot breath against it. Suddenly, she couldn't control her giggles between moans. I kept going, refusing to give her a single moment of rest. But the longer I went, the more my dick throbbed and it was beginning to get painful. I just had to get inside her.

"I _need_ to fuck you," I breathed into her ear, and I felt a shudder run through her body. Her eyes closed as she leaned back against my grip.

" _I need you to,"_ she answered in return, her telepathic voice sounding breathless. " _But I need to take care of you first."_ With her right hand, she reach down and started rubbing my dick through my boxers. That alone felt amazing, but it wouldn't be enough for me. I reached down to take of my remaining clothes and Azura got off my lap so I could. Her eyes widened when I was exposed. I was average in size, all things considered, but I could have been a lot smaller and Azura probably wouldn't care, she was so horny. She shifted off the bed and onto her knees, motioning me to sit on the bed next to where she was kneeling. I shifted my legs off the bed and stared at my hard-on, longingly. She didn't just stare for long though, as she enclosed her right hand around my dick and began rubbing it up and down the shaft. It felt great and I let out a low moan. I reached out and touched her blue hair as she kept rubbing it. Our eyes were locked for a time, but before long, her eyes were locked on my member and her mouth hung open just slightly, and I could tell that it was watering.

She tilted her head forward and kissed the tip of it. Like with some of her kisses from earlier, it was imbued with a slight psychic vibration. I breathed deeply and tilted my head back, but it would only get better from there. She started slowly, tickling the tip with her tongue before moving to the back of the tip where it was extremely sensitive. It felt so good, but to top it all off, she was shooting me a look with large, innocent-looking, doe eyes. I loved that, the whole innocent routine she was playing, but as she kept teasing me with her tongue, I was surprised at how good she was.

"Mmm, baby, how are you so good at this?" I asked as my eyes closed slightly from the pleasure. I knew she had never been involved with anybody else before.

" _I know what you like,"_ she answered as she kept licking the tip. " _Sometimes, when you and Melissa were alone, I'd watch you two from where you couldn't see me and I sensed what gave you the most pleasure."_

Okay, I'll admit, that was a little bit creepy. I never pegged Azura as the voyeuristic type, but I couldn't be upset with somebody who was treating my penis that well. For a time, she kept focusing on the head, teasing it relentlessly. She moved beyond just using her tongue to using her whole mouth as she moved her mouth up and down my member. Her mouth felt so hot and tight, and she was using just the right amount of teeth to my liking. The first few times she moved her mouth up and down, she didn't go all that far. But after her first few times, she swallowed me all the way to the base. All that time, she didn't break eye contact, but her eyes watered some.

"Hey, hey, don't push yourself too hard," I said softly, running my fingers through her hair as she struggled to control her gag reflex. But as she retracted, letting out a short gag, she immediately moved back into it.

" _I'm okay. I know you want it. Just hold my hand."_

"Okay…" I took her right hand in my left and she kept deepthroating, her pace slowly growing faster each time she bobbed her head, moaning some as she did it.

Her speed picked up considerably and she refused to break eye contact. If her tight, little mouth wasn't pleasurable enough to begin with, she added onto the blowjob with those brief, telekinetic vibrations as she went, moaning as I did with each motion. It was easily turning out to be the best blowjob I ever had and I couldn't take it anymore. Like I told her earlier, I needed to fuck her, and fucking her mouth was more than good enough for me. Slowly, I stood up and let her continue as I gently pushed my cock against her over and over as she pushed her head forward. She was still moaning with me, her eyes now rolling into the back of her head as I fucked her mouth, pushing her head against me with my right hand as my left was still interlocked with hers.

"Shit, I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last," I admitted between moans.

" _I know. And I know what you want,"_ she told me, her tone sultry as she refocused her eyes on mine, dropping the innocent look for one a little more dirty. She moved her mouth from my cock and began rubbing her left hand against it at an accelerated speed, holding her head back with her mouth agape and smiling. To make things better, she coupled the accelerated speed with non-stop psychic vibrations. I pushed my teeth tightly together and held my breath as the pressure built, doing my best to hold it in, but ultimately failing when the pleasure maximized and I couldn't hold it any longer.

It had been awhile since I last masturbated and even longer since I had any sort of sexual contact, so when I came, I came with a sudden burst. Some of my seed shot into Azura's mouth, but the rest of it shot onto her face. She closed her eyes, scrunching them as my semen shot against her. We were both out of breath, but she giggled following my climax. She looked so hot with my jizz covering her face that I wanted to keep fucking her mouth, but I knew I'd need to recharge. Meanwhile, Azura slowly moved each individual splotch of cum into her mouth before swallowing it all. I loved how dirty she was acting. It was out of character for her, but in a good way.

"Mmmm, that was fantastic," I said, still trying to get my breathing back to normal. I pulled her from the ground into my arms and gave her a well-deserved, deep kiss. Her mouth tasted a little salty from my cum, but I didn't give a shit. Not after the way she went down on me like that and letting me give her a facial. I hoisted her up into my arms and continued kissing her, pulling her head closer as if our tongues could go deeper.

" _I'm glad you liked it. I knew you would want to release on me."_

Fuck it, I didn't care if she spied on me and Melissa if it meant that she had become the perfect lover because of it. I had to repay her somehow and I knew exactly how while I recharged for another ejaculation.

"You took care of me so well," I whispered into her ear with hot breath and an occasional flick of my tongue. "Now let me take care of you." I felt her wiggle with excitement from both the tickling and from hearing the news. I laid her on the bed, kissing her mouth once more before placing individual kisses down her neck and chest to her breasts, where I tickled and sucked on her nipples again before continuing down her torso to her navel.

When I finally reached her pussy, I was both excited and nervous. One thing I noticed was that she didn't have pubic hair. Some guys might have been disappointed, but I wasn't. Likewise, she didn't really smell like anything down there, but again, no complaints on my end. I couldn't wait to feel how tight she was… though that was the thing that made me nervous. Azura was barely five feet tall and she was super petite. Even compared to a human of similar size, she seemed a bit "small" down there. I was genuinely afraid that when I did fuck her, I'd injure her somehow. After all, as much as we wanted each other, humans and Gardevoir were not designed to have sex with each other. How the hell would I explain that to a nurse if she got hurt? I guess I could say that it was from another Gardevoir or a Gallade, but I'd feel awful if I hurt her for my own selfish lust. Whatever the case, I could at least eat her out a little bit and gauge whether or not I should do anything else.

I brought my mouth close to clit, but I didn't go in just yet. Instead, I kissed around it, letting my warm breath hit her while I slowly circled her slit with my fingers.

" _You're so mean. Stop teasing me!"_ She giggled with her actual voice as I touched her, but I couldn't wait anymore. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold a candle to her abilities without any psychic abilities of my own, but damn it, I was going to try. She deserved it.

I pushed back one of the lips just slightly before lightly tickling her clit with my tongue, just barely touching it, but enough to elicit a response. She moaned, her legs tightening as I touched her. I knew she wanted more, but I wanted to start easy and work my way in. Slowly, I moved from just a tickle to something deeper, and her moans intensified. From there, I decided to test how tight she was. As I continued working on her clit, I inserted a finger into her hole, surprising her. As expected, she was pretty tight and oh so wet. I would be able to fit in later, but it might be a tight squeeze. For now, I would keep pleasuring her with my tongue and fingers. Her moans and her telekinetically calling out my name was making me love the whole thing.

" _More… please, more."_

I stopped, raising my face to grin at her. "You need to be patient, baby, I'll get you there."

" _No, I want more now!"_

Without warning, Azura used her hands and a slight psychic push to push my face back into her pussy. No sense in taking it slow, I figured, so I picked up the pace. I rapidly kept my tongue moving, occasionally taking a moment to suck while I increased the speed and the number of fingers I had entering her. I could barely breathe, but I wouldn't stop. The gasps and moans coming from Azura's mouth was maddening. It only made her push against my head further, her hands tightly clutching my now unkempt hair. She was actually beginning to hurt me and she seemed to realize it, moving one of her hands to the bed, but holding her other hand out to me (not that I could see it.)

" _Take my hand."_

I had no reason not to. But when I took her hand, I felt an entirely new world of sensation, and it caught me completely off guard. Even though Azura wasn't pleasuring me at the moment, I felt an enormous feeling of pleasure in my crotch as I was eating her out. Our touch seemed to be connecting us and maybe that explained why she enjoyed blowing me so much if she felt the same pleasure on her end. However, she seemed to better control over herself when the roles were reversed.

It was a double edged sword: on one hand, I was already really into going down on her and feeling what she felt made me want to please her even more. However, I wasn't used to that level of pleasure while I was trying to work and it was quite distracting and it was messing up my pacing. As much as it killed me, I decided that I had to let go for Azura's hand for her benefit.

She wouldn't let me.

" _No, I want you to feel this with me. I want to share it with you."_

She wouldn't let go of my hand, so I had to push through the sensation. I kept licking her, moving my tongue even faster. She lifted her hips and lower back, starting to grind her pussy against my face, pushing back against my mouth. I really couldn't breath at all, being lucky to even get a gasp in whenever she allowed me. I just had to keep my mind on her moaning and how her body was moving. Her cries were getting louder and she was losing control. I imagined that her left hand was gripping the mattress tightly, but her right was gripping my left hand so tightly that I was afraid she'd break my fingers. Keeping this up for a little while longer, I could feel she was getting close. Even if we weren't linked, I could have told.

" _I'm so close! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my-"_

Her telepathy cut off as she screamed in ecstasy and her entire body tightened upon climax. When her voice fell, her body relaxed and her grip loosened exponentially. I myself pretty much lost it. I didn't have an actual orgasm, but feeling hers pretty much knocked me out. Was that what the female orgasm felt like? As I caught my breath following multiple gasps for air, I wanted to keep going, but she wouldn't let me, pulling me into another kiss instead. As we lied beside each other, I gazed deeply into her orange eyes. Like me, she looked exhausted. A gym battle followed by this, of course she was. But like me, she still wanted more.

"Baby, I want to please-"

" _I know you do."_ She kissed me again while running her hand down my chest. " _But if I keep sharing the experience with you like that, you'll pass out before the main event."_

"Then don't hold my hand, I-"

" _I need you inside of me."_

The word "need" kept coming up and it kept turning me on. I was still hard. Hopefully, I had recharged by that point, but I was still afraid of hurting her. It must have shown on my face because she started running her hand across my cheek.

" _I want this and I know you want it too. You don't need to worry. What happens here… it can stay between us."_

My mind raged against itself. The animalistic side of me wanted to fuck her like there was no tomorrow. But the part of me that was still conflicted knew that I was crossing the point of no return… okay, who was I kidding, I already crossed it big time. I still worried that I might hurt her… no, I would be gentle, just like the first time with Melissa.

"If you feel at all uncomfortable, tell me."

She nodded slowly and we began kissing again, not as fast as earlier, but still intensely. I gently pushed her onto her back and I shifted myself over her. Missionary definitely wasn't my favorite position, but for her her first time, it would be for the best. I didn't go in just yet; I just wanted to make sure she was relaxed, so I continued kissing her down her neck and back to her breasts. In all honesty, I would have been fine if we had called it a night. In fact, that might have been a good idea, since we were definitely rushing into things. But neither of us could help it. Feeling her opening with my fingers, I felt that she was still so wet and my dick was throbbing. I kissed her one more time before positioning myself and slowly entering her.

I was so glad I didn't have to wear a condom because as I already figured, she was tight beyond belief. Just going inside of her for the first time made me shudder with pleasure. But as I looked down at her, I saw she was wincing slightly, closing her eyes as she teared up just slightly. Even though she was very wet, it was still a tight squeeze. I leaned forward and kissed her, wiping one of the tears away.

"We can stop if you want," I whispered to her. "I don't want to hurt you."

" _No, no, it will get better. It does feel good,"_ she assured me.

I would continue, but seeing her in pain, I couldn't let her feel this alone. Before she could protest, I took her hand in mine as I continued to push into her. The pleasure that I felt that I shared with her definitely eased some of her pain. Likewise, the pleasure I felt from her made me feel better. But her pain that she shared with me was definitely sobering. But we didn't stop. I kept going slowly, finding what movements would produce the most pleasure while producing the least pain. I kept it up for a few minutes, changing angles and experimenting with what worked best for both of us. Azura had been staring at me with an expressionless face, her mouth agape and a little bit of pain in her eyes. But that pain seemed to disappear as I kept pushing and her mouth slowly formed into a smile.

" _I need you to go faster,"_ she begged me as she kissed me again.

"Anything for you," I said as our lips seperated and I picked up the pace. By then, there was virtually no pain and all ecstasy. Sharing the experience felt so good that I probably would have cum again rather quickly if I hadn't already not long before. I'd make that work to our advantage, allowing me to last longer, but I would probably be sore by the end of the night. But considering how good it all felt, it would well be worth it.

It wasn't just the shared sensation of our fucking that was overloading my senses, but the way Azura looked and sounded as I thrust into her. With each push, she gasped, louder and louder. With her eyes closed and that blissed out smile on her face, I felt so damn happy. I would go until I passed out as long as I could keep her in that state of euphoria. Lowering myself between thrusts, we started kissing again, feeling her pulsing tiny, telekinetic bursts as our tongues met and her moans echoing in my mouth.

" _Let… let me… let me on top."_ She struggled to send those words to me as we bagned and it didn't stop her moaning.

"You sure?" Not that the idea didn't sound hot, but I figured we'd keep it simple.

" _I know what you want. And I want to please you, Master."_

Normally, I wouldn't want Azura calling me that, but considering that we were fucking, normalcy had already been thrown out the window. Besides, in that context… yeah, it was hot.

As fast as I could, we repositioned ourselves, eager to get to the finale. And once Azura was on top of me, I could see why she wanted it. Despite calling me "Master", my Gardevoir definitely liked being in control and she worked it so good. Her riding my cock felt great enough in itself, but seeing her do it was something else. Her hips moved so fluidly back and forth, up and down, using her telekinesis not only to send pulses through my cock but also to maker herself as light or as heavy as she wanted to be. All the while, her expression was in constant flux. At first, she wouldn't break eye contact, giving me that self-assured look of how in control she was. But as she continued, she seemed to get lost in a trance, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as she found the rhythm that worked for her. I needed to know how that felt, so I took her hand again and it hit me like a tidal wave.

"Fuck, that's so good," I grunted as we shared the pleasure.

" _Oh shit. Oh shit, you like the way that feels?"_ she asked as she continued grinding.

I couldn't even answer, it felt so good. But that was answer enough for her as she pulled her hand away and gave me a sinister smile.

" _Well, you're not going to cum again until say you can."_

I was about to ask her how she was going to accomplish that when I felt my crotch go numb. I'm not sure how she was doing it, but I guess she was blocking my pleasure receptors with a light psychic nudge. It still felt great, but it gave her the time she needed. Azura began moving even faster, bouncing up and down even harder than earlier. It didn't take long before she started moaning and then screaming in pleasure outside of the telepathy. Just seeing her like that was fantastic, even if I couldn't feel what she was feeling. Hopefully, nobody in one of the neighboring rooms could hear. And hopefully, if they could, they wouldn't identify the screams as those of a pokémon.

Just as those thoughts crossed my mind, I heard a knock from the wall behind me. _We need to finish this up before we get a manager knocking on the door._ "Azura-"

" _I'm almost ready for you, Master. I need you to cum with me,"_ she begged.

Before I could say anything, she lifted the block on my nerves and took my hand again. Immediately, I felt a new rush of pleasure take over as Azure continued her increased speed. I did my best not to get loud myself as we got closer and closer, our eyes meeting with focused intensity until neither of us could hold on any longer. We squeezed each other's hands, our eyes closed, and we both gasped as we climaxed together.

In those moments after we came, both of us gasped for breath and Azura began giggling, exhausted after a brutal battle earlier in the day and what we had just been through together. She had been through a lot that day and she looked so content, even though she looked like she was about to pass out. She leaned forward and kissed me again, our tongues entwining. Slowly, she moved off my crotch and cuddled up next to me her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her blue hair. So soft, just like her skin. And she was so warm. She always gave off an aura of warmth, but after what we shared together in the dark room, lit only by a single lamp and the lights from outside, I never wanted to let her go again.

" _That was better than I could have imagined,"_ she said, nuzzling against my chest.

"No kidding… I had no idea you could do all of those things you did, Azura… and I'm sure we can get even better with enough practice."

" _Mmmmmm, I like the sound of that."_ She tilted her head so we could kiss again. Her warmth poured into my body with each kiss and it felt like she had infected me.

" _No matter what happens, I'm yours. Forever and always."_

What she had said was meant to be sweet, and it was, but I mentally shivered at the words.

" _I need to clean up. I don't want to leave-"_

"So don't," I urged, holding her closer.

" _I need to. I'm kind of sweaty."_ She kissed me on the nose and slipped out of my grasp, flashing me a sweet smile, so opposite of that cocky grin she was wearing when she was on top of me. But that smug smile returned right before she left. " _Come and join me soon if you want."_

After my Gardevoir had left for the bathroom, I shuddered again as the pit in my stomach had reformed. After all the fun had subsided, I was left with the fact that I had crossed the point of no return. My night with Azura couldn't be a one night stand. The fact was that Gardevoir bonded with their trainers for life and turning that relationship from a platonic partnership to a romantic, sexual relationship… There was no going back from that. Not without completely breaking Azura's heart, as well as my own. So, we would be together. Forever.

In itself, that wasn't a bad thing at all. Azura loved me, worshipped me even. She was always kind, empathetic, and supportive. She was beautiful, and as I had found out that night, she was sexy as hell and an amazing lover. But all my concerns from earlier were still relevant. Unless the world jumped forward in progressive thinking, we could never go public about being together without facing serious repercussions that could seriously affect us in our training career and our lives as a whole. Basically, we'd have to keep that secret. Forever.

So much pressure and repercussions, just because of one night of passion. It was a lot to think about, especially since I still wasn't emotionally ready for the relationship, given that Melissa betraying me wasn't that long ago. So much to think about, having piled on my life in the blink of an eye.

I felt so cold, being alone in that bed. I needed to be warm again. I needed Azura in my arms. I couldn't wait any longer. I got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom where I could already hear the shower running.

In that high-class hotel room I had paid for, the bathroom matched what I expected in the city of white stone. The large, walk-in shower's floors and walls were built of stone and the glass door rose up to the ceiling, fogged up from the steamy, hot water. I could see Azura's lithe silhouette behind the glass and over the sound of the water hitting the stone, I could hear her humming something. I wondered if she could sense me there, but she gave no indication. I slowly opened the glass door, stepped onto the stone, warmed from the hot water, and approached Azura who was lathering herself with soap as she hummed. I barely noticed the hot water hitting my skin; it wasn't warm enough compared to her. I touched Azura's hips and she jumped slightly, only to feel immediately reassured when she knew it was me, instantly turning to kiss me deeply again. I kissed her back, feeling her heat fill me again, but I definitely wasn't as enthusiastic, and she could tell.

" _Is everything okay?"_ she asked with concern. " _You seem a little off."_

"You realize how deep we are in this, right?" I asked softly but seriously. "We can be together, but we'll have to change everything. Nobody can know what we are or what we do. And we may have to do this forever."

" _I know… Our little secret,"_ she said, smiling, but showing a little sadness in her eyes. Perhaps she was beginning to realize the implications. " _But I love you. I know you need time to heal and maybe I should have waited, but-"_

"What's done is done. We'll make it work. I promise. Our little secret…" The seriousness in my mood suddenly melted away and I had that dirty, naughty feeling rising up within me again. That so wrong, so right desire... I figured I would have needed more of a recharge, but I was ready to go again. My smile must have signaled Azura, as her sweet smile formed into that devilish one I discovered that night

Without saying anything, we started kissing again in the heated shower, our hands running over and groping each other's bodies. I pushed her toward the glass, pinning her against it. She knew what to do next, turning in place, putting her hands against the glass and pushing her backside out.

I wasn't sure how we were going to have a relationship. And I normally wasn't into shower sex. But for Azura, I'd find a way to make both of those things work.


End file.
